


in the air

by goldavn



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2hyun mushiness, Fluff, M/M, airplane/airport AU, celebrity jonghyun, justice league fest, student minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldavn/pseuds/goldavn
Summary: when a celebrity falls asleep on minhyun during a plane ride, the last thing he expected was to fall asleep on him too – let alone be all over the news a few hours after.





	in the air

**Author's Note:**

> this was my piece for the [365JL](https://twitter.com/365JLficfest) fic fest! please check out the page and give the mods lots of love for the amount of effort and love they have put into this fest ~

♧

 

Minhyun has always found plane rides boring. And when he says boring he just doesn’t mean because he has nothing to do – he has _plenty_ to do. Between looking over the prepared test papers to making lecture slides, he has more than enough to entertain himself with. The thing is, he’d rather do something better with his time because the university already takes up too many of it. He regrets signing up for the extra credit which happened to be a lecturer’s assistant which turned out to become a compulsory requirement for him to finish his degree.  For the past month Minhyun has gotten more papercuts on his fingers than what he has probably received during his life. When the lecturer he was assisting told him that he would be free of his duties during the semester break Minhyun had been ecstatic. He did the most logical thing he could think of in the moment – book a flight to Japan. He was minoring in the language after all and he was near fluent so it made sense to go somewhere different but somewhere that still has familiarity.

 

Because nothing can go smoothly at airports, Minhyun found himself two hours too early and that his flight had even been delayed by half an hour because of the wind. He’s not normally one to curse but when he saw the words ‘delayed’ he accidentally let it out – and a passing by elderly couple looked at him with disappointment.

_What a great start to my day,_ he shakes his head as he tries to find an empty spot in one of the many coffee shops in the airport. He finds a seat and decides to pull out his laptop and start trolling through any new that has popped upon Naver. Apparently, some model was spotted on his way to the airport and his many fans had been mobbing his van.

 

“Poor guy.” he says under his breath. Minhyun could never imagine what it would be like to be in the public eye. He has always enjoyed his life of solitude and the little, if not no rumors that circulate about him at the university. The worst he had ever experienced was when he was in High School and it was about when he got braces. Other than that, no one else really gives a damn about what he is doing with his life.

 

He continues to scroll aimlessly through the articles until he can hear what sounds like a horde of elephants running through the airport. Much to his surprise, it seems to be some celebrity and his many bodyguards that are trying to ward off the excited fans with their cameras. Minhyun watches on as the man, whoever he is, waves at the fans and is polite to them – even posing for a few photos. Minhyun applauds him for his sincerity, or at least what looks like sincerity when he is looking at his fans. The man looks up, and he can get a good look at the disguise he has on. Pretty generic for a celebrity – large sweater, a cap, a mask and he has even gone as far as wearing a pair of sunglasses. The man looks right at him and can obviously see the entranced look on Minhyun’s face and gives him a small smile.

 

He doesn’t want to go as far as thinking the gesture has made his morning. But when his coffee finally arrives and when he looks back to the man and he is still looking at him – he can’t help but admit that it has made his shitty morning a _whole_ lot better.

 

♧

 

Minhyun had managed to entertain himself with a little bit of detective work. After the incident with the celebrity two hours, he had taken it upon himself to do some digging. It didn’t take much because after taking to Twitter and typing in the name of the airport, hundreds of tweets came up about this model by the name _Kim Jonghyun_. According to the numerous fan sites and regular fans, he used to be an idol trainee but cut his contract with the company because of issues on the inside. He was one of the first trainees to come out publically about the mistreatment of them in the practice and the insane regiments the company would force upon them. It was after a talent scout saw him on new articles that they reached out to ask him to come in for a profile shooting. With his good looks and charisma, he had apparently wooed the whole studio and the hiring directed signed him straight away. Jonghyun himself had taken to Instagram to express his gratitude and that it was a miracle he had finally risen up and out of the darkness. Now he has ad campaigns, photo shoots and fashion shows to attend every week around the world. He is the definition of a global superstar – in Minhyun’s eyes at least.

 

It had been so easy for Minhyun to get lost in the sea of comments, that he now knows all these useless facts about him – Jonghyun. He knows that he is twenty-two years old, his star sign is Gemini, his blood type is O, he was born in Kangwondo, he can speak Japanese, he can play seven instruments and in his spare time, he still writes his own rap lyrics. The facts are all he can think about as he lines up to hand the air hostesses his boarding pass. Thankfully due to the money he was earning from his part-time jobs and the kindness from the ladies at the desk, he was able to be upgraded to first class, and boy was he surprised. When he steps onto the plane he’s taken aback because, to be frank – he looks very out of place.

 

When he reaches his seat, he slides his carry-on luggage underneath his seat after pulling his laptop and headphones out. He has pulled up his iTunes and successfully starting to play his travel playlist when he feels the seat next to him move in weight. When he turns to see who the owner of the weight shifting is, his eyes almost pop out of their sockets.

 

 _Kim Jonghyun_ is staring at him, his eyes forming crescent moons and his slides his bag under the seat.

 

“Sorry did I wake you?”

 

Minhyun concludes right then and there that the guy’s voice is probably the best thing he has ever heard in his lifetime. His voice is high but not piercing – it has this _warmness_ to it. Minhyun shakes his head and subconsciously sits up further in his chair. Jonghyun pulls his face mask down which reveals a gummy smile as he continues to talk to Minhyun, “That’s great, I would have hated to have woken you up.”

 

“You haven’t, so I think we won’t fight at all on this flight.” After he says it, he wonders if perhaps he shouldn’t say things like that to a celebrity. But it turns out Jonghyun enjoys it, appreciates it.

 

He chuckles, and boy is that chuckle just as beautiful as his speaking voice is.

 

“I am more than glad to hear that.” Jonghyun finally sits down in his seat and starts to pull out his own in-flight entertainment objects. Apparently, all the celebrity needs is a neck rest and some noise canceling headphones. Minhyun is busy looking at his computer screen – opting to read a few pages from the textbook file he downloaded when he feels a tap on his shoulder.

 

“I’m Jonghyun by the way.” He is holding out his hand and Minhyun takes it in his own.

 

“I’m Minhyun.”

 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Minhyun. Can I ask you favour?”

 

Minhyun nods.

 

“Wake me up when the food comes around.” Minhyun has to supress his laughter. The guy is so innocent and adorable, it hurts his heart.

 

“Of course.”

 

♧

 

Minhyun, it turns out, can’t exactly carry out the favour for Jonghyun. Why? Because he has fallen asleep and consequently leant all the way over to Minhyun’s seat. Normally anyone would wake up the stranger next to them if this happens, but Minhyun lets him remain there, leaning on his shoulder. It is amusing the way that Jonghyun’s head fits perfectly on his body, and it is more amusing when he starts mumbling in his sleep.

 

“Sorry Jonghyun, but I think you need more sleep than food right now.” He mumbles under his own breath and shakes his head to the air hostess offering him breakfast.

 

They had already been in the air for an hour, and Minhyun’s body is starting to ache from being trapped in the same position, but he just can’t bring himself to move. The flight itself had been quiet, that is until a girl walking past their seats recognises the guy leaning on Minhyun’s shoulder. She automatically pulls her phone from her pocket and starts taking pictures of the two of them. Thankfully, Jonghyun’s security was seated only a few seats down from them, and stopped the girl from taking any more and gathering other passenger’s attention.

 

_Oh god, what have I gotten myself into._

 

It is hard to concentrate on anything else other than Jonghyun. Minhyun has these thoughts that he probably shouldn’t be thinking. Like what if instead of talking in his sleep Jonghyun kissed him? What would the likelihood of that happening be? Minhyun makes himself blush by the thoughts running through his head and he knows he shouldn’t but he does. Jonghyun is gorgeous. He doesn’t feel like a celebrity, he just seems like a normal guy – but a guy that is abnormally handsome and sweet.

 

It doesn’t take Minhyun long to fall asleep himself, his own head nodding down to perfectly rest atop of Jonghyun’s. He doesn’t recall when he fell asleep but by the time he wakes up, the plane has arrived in Tokyo. Much to his surprise, Jonghyun is still asleep which means Minhyun would have the joy of gently waking him from his slumber. He tries moving his shoulders, and resting him upright but it doesn’t seem to do much. Minhyun reaches over and places his hands on Jonghyun’s cheeks and gently taps them as he calls his name.

 

“Jonghyun-ah, wake up.”

 

His face is slightly bloated and his eyes are glassy when he finally opens his eyes and Minhyun thinks he resembles a small child, the way he just looks so damn innocent.

 

“Is it breakfast time already?”

 

Minhyun bites his lip,” about that…”

 

“Have we already landed?”

 

Minhyun nods his head gingerly. “I-I didn’t really want to wake you up because you seemed so comfortable and I didn’t really mind because who would mind when someone as cute as - “

 

Curse his word vomit. Minhyun wants to crawl into a shell hide. Maybe he can fit under the aeroplane seat instead.

 

“Someone as cute as… me?” Minhyun blushes, and he can feel his ears heat up as he continues to nod towards Jonghyun’s questions. Since he has already called him cute, he may as well just embarrass himself some more.

 

“I don’t know if you have looked in the mirror lately but you are really attractive. Really hot.”

 

Jonghyun bursts out in a fit of giggles and Minhyun should really just try flinging himself out the window next to him.

 

“Well, Mr Minhyun, I could easily say the same about you.”

 

He doesn’t know how or why, but Jonghyun really seems to like him. He likes him enough that he stays by Minhyun’s side as they walk off the plane and even as they are retrieving their luggage.

 

“Where are you going now?” Jonghyun asks him.

 

“I was just going to look around the airport.”

 

“How would you feel about coming and getting breakfast with me? Since you didn’t wake me up.” Jonghyun looks more devilish now rather than innocent and it is making Minhyun’s heart race a mile a minute.

 

“Yeah… I’d love to.”

 

“Let’s get going then. Shall we?”

 

Jonghyun grabs Minhyun’s arm and links them like primary school children do. He should have expected it but a flurry of lights starts flashing as they enter the main part of the airport, and soon enough Jonghyun’s security is by their side.

 

Jonghyun hands him some sunglasses and whispers into his ear, “it helps.”

 

The minute they step out further into the open space, Jonghyun’s fans run towards them and start snapping photographs of the two of them and Minhyun is overwhelmed.

 

_“Jonghyun-ah!” “Jonghyunie you look so handsome.” “Jonghyun who is your handsome friend?” “Jonghyun look here!”_

 

Minhyun can hear every single thing his fans are saying and to his surprise, none of them have a bad word to say about the stranger their beloved celebrity it is getting off an airplane with.

 

“It definitely helps. Is it always like this?” Minhyun whispers. He makes sure his voice is lowered, because he has no clue what these fans or what the media is capable of. Actually, scratch that, he knows _exactly_ what the media is capable and he doesn’t want to be on the wrong side of it.

 

“You have no idea,” Jonghyun chuckles and links his arm in Minhyuns and the flashes start going crazy. The fans _love_ it. They make it to a small café in the airport and settle down at a table to eat their breakfast together. Security manages to get the fans to calm down and for the most part disperse, but Minhyun can still spot a few lingering around. They order a coffee each and some pancakes to share, all the while Jonghyun is scrolling quickly through his phone. Eventually his eyes bulge and he shoves his phone screen in Minhyuns face.

 

“Look!”

 

Minhyun has to adjust his eyes to the small writing on the screen, but he is surprised to see his name in a news headline. His own eyes bulge when he sees a photo of him and Jonghyun from minutes ago uploaded underneath.

 

“What is this?!” He scrolls further and sees that the article only knows his name, age, and where he is from and how he knows Jonghyun. Apparently, similar stories have plagued Naver over the past ten minutes.

 

“How does it feel to be famous?” Jonghyun jokingly asks. Minhyun pouts but let’s himself break into a smile.

 

“Kind of weird, but it’s… an interesting feeling.”

 

That makes Jonghyun smile, and fuck, is his gummy smile the most beautiful thing on Earth. He shuffles his seat around so he is sitting next to Minhyun and places an arm around his shoulder.

 

“Maybe we should hang out again after this. That is, if you can handle the cameras.”

 

“I think I can do it… as long as you shield me with more than just sunglasses.”

 

The comment makes both of them laugh out loud, almost knocking over their drinks and their hands flail about.

 

“I think I can do that.”

 

Jonghyun’s eyes sparkle and he inches closer, almost like he wants to do something that he knows he shouldn’t but wants to anyway. He ruffles Minhyuns hair with his hand and lets it trail down his shoulder- discreet but meaningful.

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“Now let’s get out of here.”

 

“And go where? Don’t you have a schedule?”

 

Jonghyun has a devilish grin and puts his hands on his waist.

 

“I do… but you could come with me if you like. Security can take your luggage for you.”

 

Minhyun contemplates it. He knows that potentially getting involved with a celebrity is a risky thing, let alone the fact he is already in the media for simply coming off the plane with Jonghyun. In his mind he knows he shouldn’t, but the way Jonghyun is acting makes it seem like he is totally interested and how could Minhyun ignore that – especially when in his heart he knows he is feeling the same way.

 

“Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Let’s not waste any time then.”

 

The pair of them sneak out of the café, careful to avoiding any of the lingering fans and manage to creep away with security. As they enter Jonghyun’s van, they sit next to each other and five minutes into the drive he can feel Jonghyun’s hand slip into his.

 

Maybe this trip was going to be way more worth it than what Minhyun had originally thought. Especially with Kim Jonghyun by his side.

 

♧

**Author's Note:**

> let me know, would you want a sequel to this? i just love 2hyun so much jsdfshdf. if you did enjoy this please don't hesitate to leave a comment or even just a kudos, it means so much to me and you wouldn't believe how much motivation it gives to us writers.
> 
> you can reach me here at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/goldavnao3) ♡


End file.
